Lo inevitable
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [PostStars/OneShot] Que el destino esté escrito no significa que no se pueda desear cambiarlo. Ellos lo intentaron.


**Disclaimer aplicado/ **Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**LO INEVITABLE.**

**|OneShot**

* * *

**·**

—_¿En qué te quedaste pensando?_

—_Uhm, nada._

—_Dime. Somos amigos, ¿o no? Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras._

_Fue entonces que Usagi finalmente dejó caer el rostro para mirar a Seiya, quien estaba muy relajado tirado sobre el césped y con la cabeza sobre su regazo._

—_Es una tontería —ella rió nerviosa, e inmediatamente le sacudió cariñosamente el cabello con una mano. _

—_De eso, seguro —bromeó—. Pero uno nunca sabe con qué me saldrás uno de estos días. Así que suéltalo, Odango. _

_Ella sonrió. _

—_¿Crees en el destino? _

_Seiya se quedó pensativo mirando hacia el cielo, viendo las nubes con formas extrañas pasar._

—_Sí… Bueno, algo así._

—_¿Así cómo? _

—_No sé. Creo que existen cosas que no suceden sólo por casualidad. _

—_¿Entonces?_

_Él alzó la mirada hasta colarse en la azulina de Usagi —Supongo que debe haber una gran mano metida en todo esto. Algo que…, uhm, está fuera de nuestro control. Y es eso lo que maniobra los hilos, o algo así._

—_¿Así cómo?_

—_Eh, ¿no preguntaste eso ya? _

—_Lo sé, sólo me gusta molestarte —rió nuevamente. De esa manera que sólo con él lograba sinceramente. _

—_Cierto. _

—_Hum. Eres malo, Seiya._

—_Pero te gusta estar conmigo._

—_Cierto —ella le copió la expresión. _

_Una de las esquinas de los labios de Seiya se torció hacia arriba gustosa por la respuesta. _

—_¿Ves? Destino._

—_¿Y eso sería por…?_

—_Tú y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido y, por ende, no estaríamos aquí disfrutando de la compañía mutua sino fuese por el._

—_¡Cuánta seguridad! —Usagi inclinó la espalda contra el robusto y añejo árbol de cerezo—. ¿Sabes? Ojalá te equivoques en todo lo que has dicho. Sinceramente espero que sólo sea casualidad el que tú y tus hermanos terminaran aquí. Y no obra del bendito destino —refunfuñó._

_Seiya entrecerró los ojos ante ello, aún con medio cuerpo tumbado sobre las largas piernas de ella —Bueno. Entonces pensémoslo así. Podría haber terminado en cualquier otra ciudad. Acudir a cualquier otro colegio y obviamente conocer a cualquier otra chica. Pero…, no fue así._

—_Pero podría haber sido —replicó._

—_Claro. Aun así, Usagi, estoy aquí. Sea quien sea que maneje todo esta jodida mierda, llámalo destino, suerte, fortuna o como te guste, quiso que tú y yo estemos aquí. Y no el vecino del frente contigo. O yo con la hija del panadero. _

_A Usagi le gustó eso. No pudo negar el sentirse feliz de ser ella y no la hija del panadero la que en ese momento acariciase con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Seiya. _

_Sin embargo, si era obra del destino, ella sabía que tarde o temprano eso cambiaría. Porque el destino propio ya estaba escrito. _

—_Uhm, pues… Entonces que se quede así para siempre ¿Será posible? _

—_Eso no puedo asegurarte. _

—_Es verdad, si ya está todo dicho entonces sólo nos queda realizarlo —su voz se fue apagando mientras interpretaba la verdad. _

_A Seiya eso no se le pasó por alto._

—_Pero… quizá… —dudó._

—_¿Qué? —ella preguntó curiosa._

—… _Supongo que siempre cabe la posibilidad de cambiarlo. Si así lo quieres, puedes hacer algo para estar siempre a mi lado. _

—_Haría lo que fuera._

_Seiya abrió inmensamente los ojos. Pero fue Usagi la que realmente se sorprendió de su propia declaración._

—_Bueno, podrías empezar siendo más linda conmigo y no intentar molerme a golpes cada vez que busco abrazarte, Odango. Eso definitivamente ayudaría a cambiar el destino._

—_Tsk. Si esa es la manera entonces será difícil —se cruzó de brazos. _

—_Nadie dijo que fuese fácil. La vida ya de por sí es jodida _—«Porque en realidad lo primero que debes hacer es eliminar los sentimientos que tienes por tu novio»_. Esto último, Seiya no se animó a agregar. _

—_Uhm, cierto. Pero el que seas lindo ayuda._

—_¿Verdad que sí? _

—_¡Tan modesto!_

—_¡Tan ceñuda! Mira cómo arrugas la frente… ¡Tan poco atractiva! _

—_¡Tan molesto! —Usagi atinó a levantarse y con ello quitar automáticamente a Seiya de su regazo. _

—_Oye, dije que te portaras linda conmigo. Puedo ver las pocas intensiones que tienes de cambiar algo…_

_Y sin más, ella lo besó. _

_Sin saber en qué momento atendió a sus instintos, ella sólo movió sus manos hacia el rostro de Seiya con tanta rapidez que, para cuando se estuvo arrepintiendo, sus labios ya estaban conectados a los opuestos._

_Las manos de ella lo sujetaron con fuerza, acunando los dedos entre los cabellos negruzcos y nacientes de la nuca de él._

_Y no mucho después, Seiya se acopló a ella de una manera decidida y no tan impulsiva. Aunque su lengua vislumbró entre tanto vestigios de locura cuando la rubia desesperadamente buscó profundizar el beso._

_Usagi separó los labios de él lentamente. Sin perder el contacto visual —¿Y…?_

—_Uhm, no sé ¿Crees que ha cambiado algo? _

—_No — _«Sí»._ Ella supo en ese momento que sus sentimientos por Mamoru definitivamente desaparecieron. _

_Pero la realidad, no._

—_Deberíamos intentarlo una vez más. Digo, por las dudas._

_Ella hizo un mohín de falsa molestia —Aprovechado._

—_¿Qué? —gritó estirando la última vocal—. Debería filmar nuestras conversaciones ¿Te recuerdo quién besó primero a qui…?_

_Ella no lo dejó terminar. Nuevamente se dejó llevar descaradamente y pegó su boca contra la de Seiya. _

_Ésta vez él respondió diferente; mucho más rápido, más exigente y posesivo. Como queriéndose transmitir algo con el beso. _

—_Sei-Seiya —no deseó para nada alejarse de él, pero sintió miedo y una profunda angustia en su corazón—. ¿Qué sucede si no lo logramos? _

_Seiya no abrió los ojos cuando la sintió alejarse. Sólo la atrajo un poco más y pegó su frente a la de ella._

—_Sólo es cuestión de poder y querer._

—_Y si aun así…_

_Otra vez quedaron las palabras sobrando. Para qué seguir hablando cuando se puede responder de otra manera: _

_Con un beso de reconocimiento. De pertenencia. _

_Y si le hubiesen puesto palabras al acto, ¿qué hubiese dicho?_

* * *

Usagi se vio abrazada a la almohada para cuando despertó. La sonrisa amorosa que se dibujó en su rostro le indicó que con él había soñado.

Corrección.

Que a él había recordado.

Una de esas últimas charlas que mantuvieron antes de la inminente batalla contra Galaxia. Incluso mucho antes de asumir el hecho de que ambos no eran simples personas. Antes de reconocerse como guerreros destinados a batallar. Él por su princesa y _Kinmokusei_. Y ella por su planeta, por sus vidas, por el universo.

—Buenos días, mi reina.

—Muy buenos, mi rey —Usagi respondió en automático aún de espaldas a su marido.

—¿Sabes? Descubrí algo nuevo en ti.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué sería eso?

—Que eres de las personas que hablan dormidas.

Ella frunció el ceño —Uh ¿Y dije algo interesante o sólo le di a la cháchara?

Escuchó la risa ingrávida y melodiosa de su marido —… Pues, balbuceos más que nada. Aunque cada que intentaba despertarte me insultabas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

—Sí. Me llamaste molesto y luego aprovechado. Aunque..., no se te borraba una sonrisa pícara mientras hablabas —él se inclinó y pegó su pecho contra la espalda de ella.

—Ya veo —la misma sonrisa mencionada hizo su aparición.

—Uhm. La estás haciendo ahora ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?

Ella rechazó sutilmente el abrazo de su Mamoru y se ciñó más contra la almohada —¿Crees en el destino?

—Claro. Tú y yo somos un ejemplo.

El mutismo de la ella duró unos segundos —Es cierto, el que estemos aquí juntos significa que estamos formalizándolo. Lo que estaba escrito…

A pesar de la frialdad de las palabras de su esposa y de la lejanía y oposición de su cuerpo, él se la apañó para acunarse contra ella.

—Usako, no me gusta verte tan seria… No pienses en el pasado y en las cosas que no pudieron ser. Somos felices ahora, ¿no?

—Sí — _«__No__»_ Sonrió sínicamente _«__Mentirosa__»._

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Prefería seguir durmiendo, aunque fuese una hora más. Un momento en donde ella volvía a ser Usagi Tsukino, una niña de diecisiete años llena de miedos y preocupaciones.

—_Sólo es cuestión de poder y querer —fue la única respuesta que él pudo proporcionarle._

—_Y si aun así…_

_Otra vez quedaron las palabras sobrando. Para qué seguir hablando cuando se puede responder de otra manera: _

_Con un beso de reconocimiento. De pertenencia._

_Él la besó. Y no dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió las cálidas lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas y labios. Deseó reconfortarla y brindarle el soporte necesario para que pudiese seguir su camino sin perder la sonrisa. _

—_Aunque no consigamos cambiar nada, por favor recuérdame. No olvides nuestros momentos juntos. Los felices y los tristes. Y piensa que todo sucede por algo. Tanto el hecho de habernos encontrado como la inevitable despedida… Perdóname por no poder cambiarlo para ti._

—_No, Seiya. Perdóname tú. No debí preguntarte. Siempre supe que existen cosas que son inevitables._

_«__Pero quería intentarlo__».__  
_


End file.
